Maverick Hunters X
by dmanb
Summary: Ever wonder how rookies join the Maverick Hunter? Well this story is about a boy and what messes he makes along with a bunch of other hunters in this new funny MMX series. R and R.


Maverick Hunters X: New generation

"Whoever thinks that stories should start off with a sob beginning all the time is just completely naive. People think that stories have to start off sad and junky are wrong. When a big story is made a big beginning is needed."

dmanb

Maverick Hunter Headquarters (MHHQ) had some reploids; a type of android that has the ability to think and feel on it own, of going Maverick; a wild out of control physco path reploid that has broke the first law of robotics; a robot can never kill a living being.

So far the MHHQ has killed off mostly all Mavericks but because of the Sigma virus: a virus that basically turns the reploid Maverick. Maverick hunter Megaman X and Zero have stopped the Mavericks and the leader, Sigma, six times but like the, mavericks he also comes back. But right now because of the recent maverick draught, X and Zero decided to create their own special unit to train other living beings with supernatural powers. This was Zero's idea so he find out about the secret art of Shir-Sho-Ken; a self defense martial art created by Anna Yoko in 1990's using elemental powers but not control over the elements. Zero recurred seven lucky beings all over the multiverses: a number of different universes to be in this special squad.

BOOM! 

"Oh boy, looks like the party is just starting up down there!" James yelled over the wind.

Right now the 7th unit flying search squad is on the hunt for mavericks. About 10 minutes ago a giant explosion accrued outside of Garnheart City.

"Right behind you!"Kim yelled over the wind.

"Watch out you guys!" Eri yelped.

An intense beam of pure energy nearly hit the group.

"What the hell was that all about?" Eri cursed

"Dive Bomb'em!" Yelled James.

The three of them dropped down at lightning speeds towards the earth meanwhile on the ground 400 feet below, a mighty battle was emerging.

A flaming infreno with mavericks surounding a human being who is a dark figure were aprocing him.

"You all will pay for this what you did to my home and my family, "SHRO-KEN"

The Dark figure threw a ball of firey energy at one of the mavericks, and in a chain recantion the others around it blew with it a white figure maverick that was left walked toward the Dark figure.

" Why fight it, why not join me and together we can control the universe." A white figure said.

"Never after what you did to my home." A dark figure said with a flame aura around it.

"Fine then, you'll be just another human on my list of kills."

The white figure jumped at the other figure; the dark figure did the same. And in a quick flash of movements the two figures clashed in the street. The dark figure knocked the white figure in the air then the Dark figure aimed his hands up. "Magma Blast Beam!"

The Dark figure released a power beam of energy at the white figure and was engulfed in the fiery beam of energy. It then fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

The white figure's mouth started to bleed while struggling to get up.

"Nice shot, but it isn't to take me out." The White figure looked out at the corner of its eye. "I'll be back to finish what I started because we have some unexpected company. See ya."

"Wait!" The Dark figure ran at white figure but the White figure then disappeared in to thin air. The dark figure turned to the 'unexpected company'.

"Who are you? Another bunch of Mavericks?" The dark figure demanded. "Because if you are…" The Dark figure was about to throw another Magma blast beam at group.

"No kid we are not, we are completely the opposite. We are the Maverick Hunters." James said.

"Well, where were you 10 minutes ago? I just fought off some Mavericks and my home was destroyed and my family was rushed into ER. Where were you guys then hun? Where were you all!?" The Dark figure went off on the Hunters while trying to figure out what was going to happen to him.

"Well kid, I'm sorry we didn't get here in time but I'm sure that the government will…Ooof!" Eri pushed James out of the way.

"Sorry for my partner here little cutie, he can be such a pain some times." Eri said.

"But what will I do without a home." The dark figure said.

Then it hit Kim. "I've got it. Remember that X and Zero was making a new unit for people with supernatural powers? We just saw how this kid fought and if I'm not mistaken he knows shir-sho-ken." Kim pointed.

"That's right Miss…"

"Kim, that dude in the tight suit is James, just ignore him. And that's…"

"Eri. Yea kid, come with us and we'll show a good time." Eri said rapping one arm around the dark figure.

"By the way kid what's your name?" James asked.

"Eric, Eric Bloom." Eric said James Bond style.

"Well Mr. Bloom. Welcome to the Maverick Hunters." James said shaking his hand."

"Well hop on kid can't get to Neo city without 'trans'." Eri said humped over.

"On top of you?" Eric questioned. "Well… can't complain."

"Eric your life will start a new." Kim said.

Eric loaded on top of Eri. "Ready to go Eric?"

"Yea, lets ride high."

The four of them took off in the skies for Neo City.

"Mom…" Eric whispered looking back at the damaged area.

The four of them took off for the skies to Neo city.

Next time on Maverick Hunters X:

"He is the one we have been looking for."

"You and me kid, we got to throw down."

"I'll take you on a wild ride Eric."

"SUNOFA…"

Next Chapter: New Friends. Don't miss it!


End file.
